Brothers
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: David and his boys are back and they want revenge against Michael. How they do that? Well, by kidnapping Michael and Sam. What will they do to Sam? Will Michael be strong enough to protect his brother? Or, will the plan go through and they win?


Lost Boys

Michael's POV

I was on my bike, riding to the cave. I wanted to see something. I had to see for myself that they were really gone. I mean, what if they came back and wanted Star and Laddie? I couldn't let that happen. I told Star I would protect both of them, and I'm going to keep that promise.

I arrived at the cave, and made my way down. It was quiet, and I remember the last time I was here I was with Sammy and his little friends trying to get Star and Laddie out of there. I remember not wanting Sammy here because I didn't want anything to happen to him. I walk down and get in the cave, and at first, it's quiet, then I hear it again.

"Michael.", David.

"Michael.", Marco.

"Michael.", Paul.

"Michael.", Dwayne. I look around, preparing myself for anything. David shows himself first, walking up to me.

"Hello, Michael, how are you?", he asks. I go to punch him, but two people grab me from behind. I look and see Dwayne and Paul holding me down, with smirks on their faces.

"How are you here!?", I snap, not able to get these two idiots off of me. David smiles, coming closer to me.

"Where would the fun be if I told you that?", he smiles, then gives me a serious look. "You know, Michael, you could have had everything. But you gave it all up. And I know the perfect way to make you pay."

"And how's that?", he leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Sam.", I was expecting to here Star or Laddie. That completely threw me off track. But, it did tick me off.

"Get the f*ck off of me! And stay the f*ck away from Sam!", I scream in anger, trying to get them off of me and launch myself at David, but it doesn't work. David smiles, then looks at Marco.

"It's getting dark. Bring me the kid.", he orders, and Marco nods and leaves. I look at David.

"David, I swear, if you hurt him, I'll show you no mercy.", I snap at him. He smiles, kicking me in the stomach. I would have fell to my knees if Dwayne and Paul weren't holding me up.

"Michael, I'd kill your brother right in front of you."

Sam's POV

I was waiting out on the porch for Michael to come home. He's been gone for awhile, and I'm starting to worry that those guys are back and they managed to hurt him. Mom was working late, and Grandpa was on another date. I sigh, as Nanook begins to growl, getting my attention.

"What is it?", I ask him, but then he begins to bark in at a distant figure. Michael?

"Nanook, calm down, it's Mike. He's home.", I get up and go to talk to him, but that's when I noticed something. That wasn't Michael. That's one of those guys. He was coming towards the house. I don't waste any time and I take Nanook's collar and we run in the house. I lock the door. They're back. They must have done something with Michael! "No… no… what do I do?", then the front door busts open, and one of those guys, I think Marco from how Michael was describing the situation to me.

"David needs you to get to your brother. He won't do what we want unless we give him a reason.", they do have Michael!

"What the f*ck have you done with my brother, you sh*t bag!?", I yell, doing my best to seem fearless, but I was terrified.

"Now, now, kid.", he says, as he runs up to me, taking my shirt and pulling me up. Nanook goes to attack him, but with one kick this guy took out my dog. "Someone has to teach you to respect those older than you. And, someone has to teach your brother the true meaning of pain."

Then, something hit me, and everything turned black.

Michael's POV

They managed to chain me up, but it didn't stop me from fighting. I swear, the moment I get out of here, I'll kill these guys again, but this time make sure it's for good. Sammy needs me.

"D*nmmit, David! Get Marco off of this and stay the f*ck away from Sam!", I yell, but it was pointless. I got no response, but I kept my eyes on the door, waiting for Marco to come back and see whether or not he had Sam.

He does come in, with a passed out Sam on his shoulder. He looks at me, and throws Sam on the ground, and I hear him moan in pain. Then, he kicks Sam to the point where I can reach him.

"That was too easy, David.", Marco says, as I reach for Sam, barely managing to get him, and pull him closer to me. I don't care what I have to do, I have to protect him. He already had marks on his chest, and a swollen cheek.

"Sammy, wake up.", I shake him. He opens his eyes, looking up at me.

"M-Mike…", he was weak, and hurt. I nod, helping him sit up, then I go off.

"He has nothing to do with this!", I snap, as David walks in front of us. I grip my younger brother as tight as I can, but due to me lacking the strength at the moment, he was easily torn from my grasp.

"I remember this kid. He was the one that tried to save you.", he teases me, as he lifts Sam up. I really wish I was strong enough to break the chains and get him the hell off my little brother. "He really came through for you that day, didn't he?"

"Get away from him!", I yell. Sam manages to punch David, but David gets angry and throws him, causing him to hit the rock wall, and fall to the rock ground. "Sam!", he didn't get up. Tears form in my eyes at the thought of my younger brother being dead. "Sam! Sammy, get up, bro! Bro!"

"Let's see if he's dead, shall we, Michael?", David smiles, bringing out his fangs, walking over to my younger brother, kneeling down beside him. "He's alive, for now."


End file.
